helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle Delaunay
Danielle Delaunay (Japanese: ダニエル・デラウニー) is a singer. She was one of the original members of Coconuts Musume, being a member of the group from June 1999 to April 2001. She graduated from the group and Hello! Project to pursue her college education. After a year studying musical theory in Los Angeles, she moved to England to study at the Conservatoire for three years, graduating in 2005. And later went on to pursue a theatre career in Hertfordshire, England. In May 2007, she announced she had formed a new band called Delaunay, and had gotten a promotional deal with netlive.ne.jp which will present videos, songs and updates about the band over the next six months. They actively performed in London, UK, until they split at the end of the year. After they split, she continued solo for a bit. In 2008, She married her guitarist Joti Mangat and she later gave birth to a son. Danielle is now pursuing an acting and singing career in the UK. Profile *'Name:' Danielle Delaunay *'Birthday:' September 6, 1983 (age 29) *'Birthplace:' Maui, Hawaii, United States *'Location:' Hertfordshire, England *'Height:' 5' 3" *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Coconuts Musume (1999-2001) *'Shuffle Groups:' **2000: Akagumi 4 Singles Featured In Coconuts Musume * Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) * DANCE & CHANCE * Tokonatsu Musume * Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou Trivia * Delaunay was, and is the only fully Caucasian to have ever been in Hello! Project. * She is currently the face of Ruebelle Designs. *Despite not being able to speak Japanese, Danielle was known for having a fun, bubbly personality and a great singing voice to match. *She has had 6 Singles Released, 5 Music Videos, 4 National tours (10,000 - 20,000 audience members). *She has had 2 years of television / print ads / online promotions / apperances / perfomances, rigorous dance rehearsals, collaborations with national stars: Tsunku, producer and Morning Musume. *She had a 2 year recording contract in Coconuts Musume with Sony Music Japan and Galaxy Productions Japan *During one of Morning Musume's trips to Hawaii, Goto Maki was attempting to make a decrative bowl out of a pinapple, Delaunay then cut it into pieces thinking Maki was trying to gut out the pinapple. Works Film *"Waterworld" Appeared as a photo double for Tina Majorino and an extra on the set. *"Baywatch" Co-starring appearance as "Cindy" in the pilot film. Theater *"Eve" in production of "The Apple Tree". *Female lead as "Louisa" in musical production of "The Fantasticks". *Female lead as "Jaguar" in musical production of "Yanomamo". *Chorus role in musical production of "Scrooge". *Female lead as "Little Mary" in musical production of "10 Nights in a Barroom". *Chorus role in musical production of "Roar of the Greasepaint, Smell of the Crowd". Commercials *Opal Car Commercial *Clorox Commercial Modeling *Ruebelle Designs Model *Japanese Fashion Magazine Education *Danielle has been studying Speech Level Singing for the past 3 years with Seth Riggs, David Stroud and Joy Fields. *She graduated from the Conservatoire of Acting and Musical Theatre in 2005 External Links * Official Myspace Profile * Official Blog * Delaunay Band Site Category:Akagumi 4 Category:Coconuts Musume Category:September Births Category:1983 births Category:1999 additions Category:2001 departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Virgo Category:Members from America Category:Members who are married